Schottky diodes using wide bandgap semiconductor materials have the advantage of a high breakdown voltage, a low on-resistance, and a low switching loss compared with conventional Si-based PN or PIN diodes. FIG. 1 depicts a prior art Schottky diode with an anode and a cathode separated by layers of n+SiC and n−SiC. In accordance with the principles of this invention, we propose a new diode design using GaN-based semiconductor materials. The new design exhibits a performance improvement over the prior art SiC diode in terms of a reduced on-state resistance (Ron), a lower leakage current, a reduced forward voltage drop, reduced sensitivities to material defects, and lower fabrication costs due to the materials utilized, etc.